


Space

by Spera_via



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spera_via/pseuds/Spera_via
Summary: Folly, as usual, needs some space.





	1. Chapter 1

Folly looked down at Kebiin who was watching him from the floor. The older Chiss’ lips were set into a grim line as he met Folly’s gaze. Kebiin was holding the snail that Folly had gently set in his palm. With his free hand, he made a pointer finger, raised it to the ceiling, then dropped it towards the young Sith. 

‘Go, Folly.’

Folly took a sharp breath and turned, almost unwittingly, on his heel and marched from the room. Stopping in the spare room, Folly quickly changed and packed a bag he hadn’t felt the need to pack in a long time. Thought he would never need again.

But he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hands were shaking as he loaded trail rations into the bag as well as extra stims and other provision. He hefted it over his shoulder and turned from the room.

Jaedreth, who was heading down to dinner, gave him a curious look that Folly ignored as he trotted up the stairs. 

It wasn’t until he was in empty space that Folly stopped moving. Where… where could he go? He needed mountains but… Avidich was out of the question and Alderaan had become too familiar. 

He stood at the helm of his quiet ship and put his face in his hands. His newly-healed face, to be exact. How could he have been so stupid? How could they be so arrogant? What did it matter if he was younger and inexperienced? He had been right. And he had been punished for it. 

Folly felt his breath catch in his throat and looked up.

Stars. Isn’t that what Jaedreth said when he was frustrated? Stars. 

Folly blinked as he gazed at the stars glittering coldly against the vacuum of space. 

Cold.

He was moving before he even knew what he was doing. His ship touched down at a remote place on Ilum. He quickly pulled cold weather clothes from his wardrobe and yanked them on over his regular traveling clothes. When he was satisfied he would be warm enough, he burst from the doors of his ship into the dark, cold of the planet.

Folly didn’t know where he was going, only that he was. 

Above him, the stars glittered coldly and fell in purples, blues, greens; spectrums of falling light along the galaxy that burned against the night sky. 

Before he knew it, he was scaling an icy rock spire, shaking snow out off of his goggles every now and again as his hands knocked it loose. He climbed until the rock plateaued at its peak. When he felt that, he tossed his bag up first, then rolled onto the flat surface of the needle like rock. Breathing heavily, Folly stared at the vast expanse of the the galaxy above him. 

It bore down on him, pressing him into the snow with the weight of its immensity and his insignificance in it all. His body trembled from the climb. His chest still felt tight. 

His comm went off. The small ring sounded like blaster fire against the stillness of the night.

Without looking, Folly dug in his bag to answer it. 

“Var.” 

Folly looked over to see another Chiss glaring at him. 

“Rasati.”

“Kiirem told me to tell you to get your shit together.”

“Oh, you’re talking to Kiirem now?”

Folly felt the sky pulling his attention back to it and he turned his head so he could give it.

“Var. You’re going to freeze out there.”

Folly didn’t answer right away, and when he did, it was distracted. 

“Mm-hm.”

“Var!”

Folly didn’t bother responding to Neros. At this moment in time, all he wanted was to stay here forever. The stars seemed to call to him from their place in the sky. They reached for him as they trailed brilliant colors behind them.

The Chiss felt himself shaking as he exhaled and tapped into the Force. Here on Ilum, the threads that connected all things were fewer. He could still see them though. More stars to add to the stars in the sky. 

He briefly studied the tapestry of threads made by the Force before cutting his connection from it.

Everything seemed to fade away except for the sky, the stars, and the Force. He could almost hear strange, dissonant sounds that came together in an eerie, heartbreakingly beautiful, way. 

Why was he here? It didn’t matter. He was alone. No one cared. No one would care. He could stay here forever. 

Nothing he did mattered. Or seemed to in any case. 

The stars still reached for him. The stone continued to push him against the sky. Tears slid down his temples. 

Everything began to fade away.


	2. 2

“Uncle, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Shut the fuck up, Kiirem. I’m not going to try to kill your uncle.”

An irritated sigh. 

“But you could-”

“I care about the fucking idiot as much as anyone here.”

As the arguing went on, Folly blinked and opened his eyes. His bleary gaze met Elliahas’ amber eyes. The older pureblood studied him evenly for a long time before nodding in satisfaction and moving away. Folly looked to the side, not sure what had just passed between himself and the other Sith. 

He pushed himself up with a grimace and looked over to see Neros, a Chiss whose skin was so pale, he almost looked gray. Even his hair was turning silver. Neros’ had shaved the side styling it into a mohawk. His bright red eyes were piercing in the dim light of the cave. Neros was standing across from Kiirem, a pureblood who was almost Elliahas’ spitting image, perhaps with lighter eyes and a rounder face. He let his hair grow out too.

Their fighting broke off at Folly’s movement.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that kid?” Neros snapped at him before anyone could speak. Folly blinked and looked over at him. 

“What?” 

Kiirem sighed. “When you started ignoring Master Rasati, he feared that hypothermia was setting in. Called me to call Elliahas. We met Uncle as he was carrying you down from the spire.”

Folly looked around at the group there and pushed the blanket off of him. 

“Hypothermia?” 

“Yes, dumbass.” 

Kiirem glanced at Elliahas who was promptly ignoring them all for a tray of tea. “Uncle thought it would be best if you meditated with Master Rasati and myself. The Jedi way. You’ve let yourself get all gunked up.” 

Neros scoffed at Kiirem’s explanation. 

“And since I’ve earned one of your mentor’s trust, you’re going to be my padawan until you get your shit together, Var.” 

Elliahas sighed and looked over at Neros who was watching Folly with a glare. 

Elliahas gently set his spoon down on the saucer, speaking in his calm way. “I am informing Riis and Jaedreth that we have you as soon as you feel you are up to working with Neros-”

“- Master Rasati.”

“- and my nephew.” 

Folly looked around at the three of them and then down at his hands. He nodded. 

“I’m ready.”

“Good, get out of bed and follow me.”

Kiirem sighed at Neros, who had left the room, then looked to Folly and jerked his chin for the Chiss to follow. Then he was gone too.

Folly nodded and pushed himself out of the bed, skin prickling as the cool air of the cavern settled over him. He looked down at his feet and saw he was barefoot. Though that didn’t quite matter, Elliahas’ caves always seemed to be a comfortable, cool temperature. 

“Thank you Elliahas,” he said to the older pureblood who was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hands. The bright amber eyes were back on him, gaze steady and intense. Folly sighed. “Does it ever stop hurting?” he asked the older man quietly.

“It lasts as long as you let it, Lord Var.”

Folly looked to his bare feet and nodded dejectedly. 

“They are waiting, Talkative One. Off you go.” 

Folly nodded and turned to leave the room, oddly, feeling slightly better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the end of some really good RP, involving Folly back-talking a Darth in our guild. He was right, his points were valid. But he might have gone a little over the line with how he presented them. He was firmly beaten into the ground for his insolence.


End file.
